A Vocaloid Fanfiction
by EvilPenguinRika
Summary: Alphabet theme challenge all focusing on Gumi and Gakupo. Some of the shorts will probably be drabbles.
1. Avalanche

**Summary: Alphabet theme challenge all focusing on Gumi and Gakupo.**

**~oOo~**

**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

**Gumi x Gakupo**

**Letter: A**

"**Avalanche"**

**~oOo~**

A young girl walked on a snowy and oatmeal like path towards a cabin with puffs of gray escaping the chimney and into the dull evening sky.

The girl wiped rolling beads of sweat off of her forehead and lightly patted her hair that shone a brilliant green that could rival a evergreen tree. Her snow jacket made her look abnormally obese as well.

Once she reached the hard floor of wood, the girl took her red goggle off and slid them up to rest on top of her head.

Her head tilted backwards as if she was about to fall back into the cold tundra-like air. The wind picked up quickly and she was forced to barge her way inside in order to stay alive.

Once she was in, she noticed the fire was burning with passion and she heard delicate hums throughout the cabin.

"Hello?" she cried out.

A loud crash was heard as well as a cuss in the other room. She quickly discarded her large orange jacket and rushed to the room to see if anything bad had happened.

She saw what seemed to be a person with beautiful purple locks tied up in a neat high ponytail. She took a step closer to the person.

"Are you okay?" she asked calmly.

The person turned their head slightly. She could only see a glimpse of their mesmerizing blue eyes.

"I'm fine."

She was taken aback at how low and sultry the voice was. She nodded in response and watched as _he _got up from the floor.

"I'm sorry about intruding your cabin, but it was the closest place since the storm is pretty hectic outside," she commented.

He shook his head, "it's fine. Don't worry about it."

He was about a head and a half taller than the girl. He looks down and bestowed a simple smile at her.

"It seems that we haven't properly introduced ourselves," he commented, looking straight at her.

"Oh! Yes! You're right! My name is Megpoid Gumi though I usually go by Gumi."

"That's such a lovely name. My name is Gackpoid Kamui. You can call me Gakupo."

"So, Gakupo, what brings you to the mountains?" asked Gumi.

He straightened up and faced Gumi, "a little adventure here and there. What about you Gumi?"

"Trying to climb the mountain. But I'm usually so afraid of what will happen. I heard stories about people being trapped and even killed during an _**avalanche**_ so I want to be as safe as possible."

Gakupo chortle, "I'm sure there's not going to be an _**avalanche **_coming near this place anytime soon! A snow in maybe. But not an _**avalanche**_."

He passed Gumi and entered the living room. The green hair girl pursed her lips but ended up trailing behind the purple haired man.

The fire continued to burn with unending life in the fire place, lighting and warming up the entire living room. Gakupo sat down onto the crimson coloured sofa. He turned to face Gumi who entered the room not long ago and gestured her to sit next to him. Gumi's face was tinted with a beautiful pink, but it could barely be seen because of the fire's reflection in the dark room.

Deciding to end the awkward silence, Gumi blurted out a question for Gakupo, "so, are you on vacation or do you live up here on the mountains?"

The taller man laughed, "nah, I live down in the city. As I mentioned before, I'm only up here for adventure and a little peace and quiet away from the night life in the city."

Gumi nodded, "I see..." She rubbed her hands together, pondering and sorting out her questions and thoughts.

"You seem a bit damp and cold in those clothes," he commented.

"Oh-oh yeah. I accidentally fell into the snow a couple times..." she replied.

"If you want, I have an extra set of clothes for you to wear."

Gumi's head swung towards the left and looked at him with shock, "oh no! It's alright! I don't want to be a bother!"

"It won't be a bother; and wouldn't you rather stay warm instead of sopping wet and possibly catching a cold? That would be bothersome wouldn't you think?"

Her mouth opened, but no sound came out. She slowly closed her mouth and thought about what he said. Gumi sighed and nodded, "okay. You're right."

He smiled, "atta girl."

Gakupo and Gumi got up. He went and showed her to his room, rummaging though his stuff to find the extra clothing's for Gumi to wear.

"Here we go!" he exclaimed. He pulled out a white buttoned up shirt and passed them to Gumi.

"Sorry," he started, "I don't seem to have any pants or shorts for you to wear."

"It's alright!" she waved her hands in front of her, "I can just wear this shirt as a dress."

He raised a brow at her.

"It-it's fine!" she gave a slight cough, "um...is it alright if I uh...changed?"

"Hm? Oh! Yeah sure go ahead."

Gumi stared at him. He seemed to be oblivious or is a closet pervert.

Gakupo however saw Gumi stare at him and realized what she meant. "Right! Um. I'll be leaving now." He left Gumi in the room, closing the door halfway, leaving a little bit of light. Gumi giggled and proceeded to take off her wet clothes.

After he had closed the door part way, he went back into the living room and sat back onto the sofa, starting intently at the fire before him. His hair draped over his shoulders and the ponytail remained behind him, falling gracefully down his back and onto the plush crimson seat.

The door creaked open and Gumi stepped out, tugging on the shirt. It was fairly long, going to about mid-thigh. She lightly stepped onto the cold wooden floor as she walked into the living room, taking her seat next to Gakupo once again. Her legs were pressed up together tightly and her hands rested on her lap.

They both sat there still and quiet, listening to the crackle of the fire.

"You...want some hot chocolate?"

Gumi's head turned slightly to the man and noticed his face was tinted with a brilliant red. She gave a genuine smile, "yes please."

A loud roar sounded outside the cabin. The two of them moved towards the windows to see what was going on. A pile of snow slid down the mountain, covering the cabin up slightly, but still snowing the two in.

"You don't think it was caused by an _**avalanche**_?" asked Gumi.

"It could have been a small one..." Gakupo replied.

The girl moved away from the windows and threw her arms in the air, "great! We're _trapped _in here!"

Gakupo sighed and made a side glance at the heavy snow that reached halfway above the cabin. "It'll be okay...in the meantime, let me make that hot chocolate..."


	2. Butterfly

**Summary: Alphabet theme challenge all focusing on Gumi and Gakupo.**

**~oOo~**

**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

**Gumi x Gakupo**

**Letter: B**

"**Butterfly"**

**~oOo~**

"Come on! This way, this way!"

"Don't go so fast!"

Gumi swung her school bag round and round, carrying her weight with her. She immediately fell onto the plush grass, waiting for her lover to join her.

He arrived shortly after, bending down and grabbing his knees while he tried to catch his breath. His long lavender coloured hair swayed in the wind with ease like how hair floats and move in water.

"It's about time Gakupo."

"Gumi please," Gakupo paused, inhaling air, "I had to stay up until three in the morning two nights in a row to work on my essay to give to Kiyoteru sensei. You really think I have the same amount of energy as you at this very-" Gakupo stopped and fell onto the ground in exhaustion.

"Oh come on Gakupo!" Gumi whined. She crawled towards her boyfriend and watched him look up into the sky. Her brilliant green coloured hair danced with the gentle Spring time wind.

"Hey look!" he sat up while looking up. Gumi, confused tilted her head backwards to see what Gakupo was seeing.

A large grin appeared on her face, "it's a _**butterfly**_," she gasped.

"It's beautiful..." Gakupo whispered.

The _**butterfly **_landed on Gumi's abandoned school bag. The two of them looked at each other before silently crawling towards the insect. It's wings were covered in pepper corn black but the sun shone against the wings, making a rainbow of colours: teal, pink, yellow, blue, red, green and purple.

"Such lovely colours," said Gumi.

Gakupo nodded, "it really is."

The green haired girl stuck her hand in her skirt pocket and took out a green digital camera. Adjusting the focus and the angle, Gumi took a picture of the _**butterfly**_, capturing the seven wonderful colours.

Soon, the _**butterfly**_ flew away, leaving no evidence of it being there. The two of them watched as the plain yet colourful insect fluttered into the brightly lit sky.


	3. Christmas

**Summary: Alphabet theme challenge all focusing on Gumi and Gakupo.**

**~oOo~**

**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

**Gumi x Gakupo**

**Letter: C**

"**Christmas"**

**~oOo~**

White fluff floated down the early morning sky and landed onto a sheet of shivering cold white piled up on the ground. A large Victorian styled apartment building stood firmly in the gentle snow. In apartment number eighty nine lived a happy couple.

"Merry _**Christmas**_ my love."

"Nngg..."

A man hovered over his lover, his long hair fell onto the bed and the girl below him.

"Gakupo...what time do you think it is...?" the girl mumbled, covering her eyes with her forearm.

"It's seven in the morning love."

"Then please let me sleep...I'm tired enough as it is." she turned over to her side, curling up into a ball.

"Why's that?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Because a certain _someone _can't stop their certain _needs_ for one night..." she muttered angrily.

The man laughed, "come on Gumi dear! I can't help it! I'm a man!"

She groaned.

"Now, come on Gumi, it's _**Christmas**_. Don't you want to know what Santa-san**(1)** got you for Christmas?"

"A revolver with real bullets**(2)**?" she asked as she pulled the covers up over her head.

"Isn't that a little dangerous for you to handle, love?" Gakupo asked, his pupils shrank to the size of rolled up thread.

"No," she replied flatly.

Gakupo shook Gumi, "come on love. It's _**Christmas**_! I made you cookies!" he whined.

"I made the cookies," she paused for a few seconds to yawn before she continued, "last night."

Gakupo's soft needy expression turned to a moping sad puppy dog look. He slipped under the covers, joining his lover in bed. He snuggled up towards her, wrapping his long arms around her small body.

"Gakupo...what are you doing?" she asked.

"Hugging you. If you're not getting up, then I'm going to go back into bed with you," he replied, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey! Gakupo! Stop that!" she cried out.

"I'm not doing anything."

Gumi sat up. She swung her legs over the bed and slipped her feet into the fuzzy warm slippers. Gakupo, covered by his purple hair, smiled at her.

"Dammit Gakupo. You did this on purpose, didn't you?" she asked calmly.

"Whatever do you mean love?"

"Never mind..."

After Gumi and Gakupo freshened up, they headed into the kitchen and saw that the _**Christmas**_ tree was shining a magical array of lights and they found presents underneath the tree.

"Now, let's _really _see what Santa-san got me," Gumi commented. She grabbed a red present with a green stripped ribbon wrapped all around it. She untied the lovely ribbon and opened up the box.

"What? Did Santa-san really give you a revolver with real bullets?"

"No...Santa-san gave me a plushie...of you..." She took out the small Gakupo plushie and hugged it.

"What a coincident, she gave me a plushie of you!" Gakupo held out a Gumi plushie.

"Well, this has been a lovely _**Christmas**_ hasn't it?" Gumi questioned with a smile. She leaned down to Gakupo who was sitting on the ground, his back leaning against the sofa, and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away but her lips went straight back down to his with a nudge of his hand.

"Merry _**Christmas**_ love," Gakupo whispered in her ear.

Gumi giggled, "Merry _**Christmas**_."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**(1): **Reference to one of Gumi's song by mothy, The Last Revolver.

**(2): **Reference to one of Gumi's song by mothy, The Last Revolver.


	4. Departure

**Summary: Alphabet theme challenge all focusing on Gumi and Gakupo.**

**~oOo~**

**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

**Gumi x Gakupo**

**Letter: D**

"**Departure"**

**~oOo~**

"What's that you got there Gumi?"

"My plane ticket to Canada."

The purple haired man dropped his basket of eggplants. His arms didn't stray away from his body as they stuck close to his sides.

"What do you mean by that!" he demanded, his voice covered with anguish.

"It's just a business trip Gakupo. I'll be there for two weeks and I'll come straight back home! You needn't to worry about me! I'm a big girl!" she replied, hoping that would convince him.

Gakupo's bottom lip stuck out and he folded his arms, "who else is going on the trip with you?"

"Um," Gumi pondered, tapping her chin before giving a proper answer, "Len and Rin from the talent scout department, Luka from the financial management, and the boss Mister Kiyoteru and his daughter Yuki."

"Okay, that's enough! I don't want to hear that you're going with a bunch of guys!" he whined.

Gumi's sigh quickly flashed as she stared at Gakupo with a straight face, "what do you mean with a bunch of guys? Luka and Rin and Yuki are girls."

His mouth hung open, trying to think up of something else to say back to her about this matter, "i-if you're going to Canada, then what am I going to do while you're away!"

She put her ticket on the table and grabbed onto her hips, "do what you were always doing when I'm around: wake up, eat breakfast, go to work, eat lunch, come home, take a bath, eat dinner, watch some of your soaps that makes no sense, and then go to bed. What's so hard about doing all of that while I'm gone for two weeks?"

"Hey!" he exclaimed, he put up his index finger and began to speak again, "first off, my soaps makes a LOT of sense!"

Gumi rolled her eyes.

Gakupo stuck up another finger, "second, I'll be lonely in bed! And you know what I say, going to bed is like putting a pair of chopsticks in a case, it's just not right to put only one of them in the case**(1)**."

"Are you really serious? You're going on about that _again_?" her dark green brows lifted with a look of disappointment and doubt."

"Why yes, yes I am," he said firmly.

"Oh, come on Gakupo, it's not going to be _that _bad! Besides, you can always hang out with Kaito."

"But he's always doing _this_ and _that _with his wife Meiko," he replied with an innocent voice.

"Well...there's...Lily and Li...or how about my brother Gumo?"

"Lily and Li are in Europe and," Gakupo paused, "I don't like your brother."

"Gakupo!"

"It's true!"

"I don't have time for this, I have to get ready to leave. The plane leaves tonight so I have to get to the company building by eight or else our **_departure _**will be delayed."

"What!" he shouted, "_tonight_!"

"Yes! Tonight!"

"Why's your **_departure _**tonight! I was hoping we could have some last minute fun in the bedroom." He shuffled closer to Gumi, draping his sleeve covered arm around her small shoulders.

She took his hand that dangled from the other side of her head and removed his arm that was around her with a smile while purposely hurting his hand in the process.

Still with the same smile on her face, she started to speak to the man before her, "you're not getting a souvenir." with that being said, she left the kitchen and walked into her and Gakupo's bedroom, collecting all her clothes and belongings for the trip.

"W-wait a minute...w-what! N-no! I want a souvenir too! Gumi! Love!"

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**(1): **according to my friend, Gackt, the artist and voice provider for Gakupo actually did say something like that.


	5. Eggplant

**Summary: Alphabet theme challenge all focusing on Gumi and Gakupo.**

**~oOo~**

**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

**Gumi x Gakupo**

**Letter: E**

"**Eggplant"**

**~oOo~**

A young woman with bright green hair walked around the street carrying an empty basket. Her clothing includes every bit of orange and yellow, one may think she was a walking carrot.

Many of the average humans walking past her all stared at her with questionable gaze, all wondering and thinking that she may be some sort of circus attraction here on an errand.

She swung her basket, skipping as she hummed a little tune to herself, earning her more of a distant stare from others.

A loud crash happened before her eyes. The basket jumped and rolled awkwardly in a semi-circle on the pavement. Her body laid on top of a man who had just come out of the market. His plastic bag fell, ripping a bit and allowed the contents in the bag to bruise and roll away.

"Oh geez! I'm so SO sorry!" she said, getting off of him and sitting in a proper manner on the dirty ground. She watched slowly as he supported his upper body with his arms. His long purple hair sprawled across the ground in a delicate manner that she couldn't help but continue to stare at him.

"Ugh..."

She snapped out of her trance. "Are you hurt! I'm really really sorry! I should have watched where I was goi-" she stopped mid sentence due to the man opening up his eyes, showing the girl his outrageously blue eyes. Her face felt hot and she knew she was turning deep red. Her face felt warmer knowing that she was blushing about him in front of the poor man.

"It's quiet alright, no harm was done..." he replied. She felt like shrinking into some small unnoticed creature after hearing his deep sultry voice.

"Ah!" she saw **_eggplants_** all over the place. The girl crawled over, careful not to scrape her knees and begun to pick them all up. "I-I'm really sorry about your **_eggplants_** sir!"

While she was picking up the vegetables, the man laughed. The girl paused, holding the **_eggplants_** in her arms. She was scared to turn around, but couldn't help but be hypnotized by that laugh of his.

"You're funny," he commented.

His smile sent shivers into her body. She nervously laughed along with him, turning incredibly red.

Once the laughing was set aside, the girl placed the **_eggplants_** in her basket and handed them to him. Afraid to look up at the tall man, she bowed her head as she passed the basket to him.

"I-I'm really sorry..."

"It's alright, I don't mind," he replied with a soft, gentle voice. His voice numbed parts of her body.

"S-some of them are bruised...aren't they?" He didn't respond for a while, causing her to fidget around with her skirt. The girl soon looked up at saw that he was counting and looking at the **_eggplants_**.

"It's alright. Some are bruised, but not all."

She smiled, "t-that's a relief!"

"We haven't properly introduced ourselves, have we?" he asked.

The girl tilted her head and looked up. He wasn't that much taller than her, maybe just a head and a half taller. She noticed what he was wearing and the small details about him. "O-oh um. My name's Gumi!"

"Gumi huh," he took out an **_eggplant_** and grabbed something sharp and started to carve something into the large vegetable. After that, he put the object away and handed the **_eggplant_** to Gumi. "Here you go."

The green haired girl looked at the **_eggplant_**, and then at the man. "Um, thank you?" she said with uncertainty, taking the **_eggplant_**.

"Well, I should get going. I'll be sure to return your basket Gumi." He walked past her. Leaving nothing but a trail of his pony tail rising and falling down close to his back, swaying back and forth as he moved.

Gumi looked down at the **_eggplant_** to see what he had wrote.

_Gakupo_

_577-1612-11420**(1)**_

"Gakupo huh..." she said to herself. Looking back up, she could still see Gakupo walking. "I know who I'm calling tonight."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**(1): **Big cookie for those who know what the numbers represents!


	6. Flowers

**Summary: Alphabet theme challenge all focusing on Gumi and Gakupo.**

**~oOo~**

**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

**Gumi x Gakupo**

**Letter: F**

"**Flowers"**

**~oOo~**

My alarm clock buzzed throughout my room. I slammed the 'snooze' button down and rolled over to my side in a fetal position. I didn't want to wake up.

"Gumi."

I pulled the blankets over my head.

"Gumi."

"Hnn, go away..."

The door squeaked opened. "Gumi, it's time to get ready for school. I have to go to work now. Breakfast is on the table. Bye." My cousin, Sonika, closed the door gently, allowing the light from the hallway to leave my room.

I lied there on my bed for a few minutes. Contemplating on whether or not I should skip school. I rolled onto my back and slowly opened my eyes. My bangs were in the way as I looked up towards the ceiling. My toes felt cold so I wiggled them, not sure what the point was in that.

"I guess I better get up," I said to myself. I kicked the blankets off and threw my legs over the edge of my bed. My feet touched the warm plush carpet that covered the entire second floor (aside from the bathroom).

I quickly unbuttoned my pajama top and stretched the elastic rim of my bottoms in order to get them off. I threw them onto my bed and grabbed whatever clean clothes I could find. I slipped into a pair of tan coloured khakis and an oversized yellow t-shirt. I found a pair of white socks lying on top of my desk so I decided to wear them. No point in going through the sock drawer if I have a pair right in front of me right?

After I dressed myself, I walked into the washroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I never did see the point in brushing before you ate breakfast. But I guess that's something some people normally do? I'm not quite sure. My mouth felt pretty fresh after, but it still hasn't answered my question. I shrugged.

I went back to my room and grabbed my backpack, stuffing my homework into it and zipping it back up. I hauled the straps over my shoulders and adjusted the positioning before heading downstairs to eat my breakfast. I quickly checked the time and smiled, knowing that I still have time before school starts.

I carefully went down the steps and threw my backpack onto the loveseat. I walked to the dinning table and saw that my sister actually did make breakfast, which is a first seeing how she doesn't know how to cook very well. Maybe she asked her friend to come over and make breakfast without me knowing. It's plausible.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

I got up from the table and walked towards my backpack, trying to find my cellphone. I saw the corner of my phone and reached in to take it out.

_Incoming Call..._

_Kagamine Len_

"What does he want?" My face scrunched up. Being the nice person that I am, I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hello? Gumi?_"

The one thing I really don't get, is him calling me. Every single day. It's frustrating really.

"What do you want, Len? I have to finish my breakfast or else I'll be late." I tried to make this conversation short and to the point. Truth is, I have plenty of time.

"_O-oh! I'm sorry! I just called to make sure you remembered to bring money for lunch. I know that you always forget your lunch and never bother going to the cafeteria to buy it..._"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Len. I remembered to bring money. You don't have to continue reminding me, really." What do you think I am? A baby?

I could tell that these phone calls about reminding me to bring money were merely excuses to talk to me.

"_Alright then, I'll see you in school then! Bye!_"

"Bye." I quickly hung up and threw my phone back into my backpack.

Quickly, I finished the remainder of my food and dumped the dishes into the sick. I grabbed my backpack and headed to the entrance, locking the door behind me. It was annoying having to walk to school every day, but whatever. I live close, might as well get in some exercise to burn off calories.

On my way to school, I saw two of my friends in the Senior division: Kaito and Meiko. I ran to catch up with them.

"Hey!" I greeted.

They turned around and smiled. Meiko was the first to give me a hug and a pat on the head. Kaito hugged me, but he didn't pat me like a puppy.

"Morning Gumi," said Kaito.

"Mornin'. You two seem rather cheerful? Did you guys finally hook up?" I smirked at them. I love teasing them about their weird on-off relationship.

Kaito turned red that rivaled the halter top Meiko was wearing.

"We don't like each other!" she yelled.

"I didn't say anything about you two liking each other."

It was her turn to go red. This is what I love about these two. They're so fun to tease.

We all ended up walking to school together, Kaito and Meiko no longer walked side-by-side, they placed themselves next to me. Kaito on my left and Meiko on my right.

All of us finally reached school. I was half happy and half dreading school. The happy part was that I get to learn about my favourite subjects. The _other _part was Len who constantly bothers me. His little infatuation with me really is irritating at times. It's not that I don't like him or thinks he's not attractive, it's just that he's not exactly my type.

"Gumi!"

Dammit. I tried hiding behind Kaito and Meiko, but they decided it was funny to get revenge and shove me towards Len, who was currently running towards me.

I looked back and glared at the two older teens. They only smiled and headed inside. I turned to face Len who grinned like a school-girl.

"M-morning, Len."

He keeps smiling. Is it possible for someone's smile to hurt your eyes? Because it is.

"I can uh, take your bag for you if it's heavy that is!" His flustered face is rather adorable. But as I've said, he's not my type. Truth be told, I actually have a secret crush on one of the seniors. He's really good friends with Kaito and Meiko.

"Uh no, that's quite alright. I can do it myself. Thank you, though." I flashed a small smile, trying hard to not break that poor pounding heart of his.

We walked through the front doors of the school and looked around. I saw Len's twin sister Rin standing there talking to Miku. I don't particularly like Miku all that much, but she's alright to be around (if you have earplugs that is).

"Gumi! Len!" Miku waved her slender arm high above her. A couple boys looked over her way and looked her over before walking away and laughing. God. Why must there be creepy perverts? Oh right, this is the planet Earth.

I smiled, quickly walking towards the girls and giving them both a long hug. "Morning Miku, Rin."

"GOOD. MORNING!" Rin cheered. Geez that girl knows how to scream.

I laughed, "you sure know how to fully wake us up in the morning, huh?"

Rin smiled and nodded. Her ribbon flopped around as her head shook. All of us, including Len, headed to our respective classes. Len and Rin however had to go to the other side of the school because they're two years younger than Miku and I. Which honestly is a relief to me seeing how I really did not want to constantly see Len making those creepy faces at me when he thinks I'm not looking.

"So, are you and Len official?" asked Miku.

I almost choked on my own spit. "Are you kidding me? Me and Len? No way!" I created a giant X with my arms.

She giggled and tilted her head. Isn't she afraid that her head's going to fall off because of all the weight from her two pigtails? Have you SEEN her hair? It's long!

"Aw, I think you and Len make a cute couple."

"You must be on something, because I am NOT interested in Len. You of all people should know that I like someone else." I took my eraser and a pen and began to draw a picture on it.

"But, _you _should have known that he has a girlfriend."

That stung. That really stung.

"Of _course _I know he has a girlfriend. I'm not stupid." I scowled at her.

"Sorry..." she looked down at the floor and suddenly, I felt guilty.

"No...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that..."

"It's quite alright. I do know how you feel though."

Right. She still has feelings for Kaito. They actually did go out when we were in our first year of high school, but a year later, he broke up with her because she was, what was the word that he said? Oh right, he said she was really clingy and it bothered him a lot. Two weeks after the break up he was basically seen holding hands with Meiko and well, they've been going out ever since. I do feel a bit sorry for Miku, honestly, I do.

"Yeah...sorry about that," I said, trying to condole her in her...loss.

Miku shrugged. "It's...quite alright." She said with a sad smile. I fought to roll my eye. She could really take something that's happened two or three years ago and make it into something that's happened just recently. She's _that _type of person.

The bell rang and our teacher walked down the rows (and awkward rows) of desks and up to the front of the class. He turned around and began to talk about review.

An hour and fifty-five minutes have passed and class was over. Thank god. I was getting tired of trying to figure out some stupid quadratic formula. Seriously, who comes up with these stupid formulas? Miku and I went our separate ways. Meaning, she went to the third floor and I stayed on the second floor. On my way to my next class, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry!" I piped.

They laughed. Oh god it's such an attractive laugh. I looked up and was stunned.

"Not a problem." He smiled.

Shit. It was _him_.

"Hey," he paused and tapped his chin. "Aren't you Gumi?"

I nodded.

"Yeah! You're Kaito and Meiko's friend, right?"

I nodded again.

He smiled. Dammit. Stop smiling!

"You sure are shy."

"Gakupo, walk me – oh."

I turned and saw a pink haired girl. And damn was she hot. I swear I don't swing that way, but she was rather hot. Her hair elegantly flowed down to her waist. And it was straight and you could practically run your fingers through them without meeting a knot.

"Hi," I said awkwardly.

"She's friends with Kaito and Meiko," said Gakupo.

"Is she now?" I could tell she didn't like me. I mean, I don't like her, but I at least _pretend _to like her and stuff.

"Y-yeah. My name's Gumi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She looked at me with judging eyes. "Luka."

I sneaked a glance at Gakupo. He was tall, about a head taller than me. He was slim, but with muscles, if that even made sense. His purple hair was always tied in a high ponytail. Seriously, guys who aren't afraid of doing stuff like that with their hair are amazing.

"Gumi!"

Crap.

All three of us turned to the source of the voice. And lo and behold, there was Len, running towards me with a smiling face.

He stopped and looked at me, either ignoring the other two in the back or actually not knowing that I was talking to them.

"Hey! I went to your class but you weren't there. Glad I found you!"

"Uh, yeah." I looked from Len and to Gakupo.

"This is um, my friend." I said. I stepped back to let the two (well, three) meet.

"Oh, hi. My name's Len." Dammit Len. Why must you be the type of guy that gets jealous super easily?

"Gakupo."

"Luka."

"And I think I should get to my next class! It was nice meeting the both of you, Gakupo, Luka. I'll just excuse myself now." I quickly made my way pass them, speeding up my pace so Len won't follow me. This sucks. This really sucks. I really don't have a chance now. However, I completely forgot about another thing. Both Gakupo and Len are in the same class as me.

"Alright class," said the teacher. I zoned out after that. I really didn't care about what the teacher was saying. I was more focused on the fact that Gakupo was sitting behind me, like always, and Len sitting beside me.

A piece of paper flew onto my table. I unfolded the thing and read what was on it.

_Hey._

_-Gakupo_

I was already nervous about him sitting behind me, so this basically made me a lot more nervous. I assumed Len saw Gakupo throw the note to me so he passed me one too.

_Do you like him?_

_-Len_

I gawked at the writing. I carefully ripped a piece of lined paper in multiple squares and wrote a reply to both of them.

_Hi._

_-Gumi_

_What? You're insane Len. _

_He's a friend of my friends. That's all._

_-Gumi_

I passed the note back to Gakupo and the other to Len. The teacher went on and passed some worksheets. I grabbed the pile of paper from the person in front of me and passed them back, in return, I got another note from Gakupo.

_Class is a little boring,_

_don't you think?_

_-Gakupo_

I smiled. I grabbed another piece of paper and scribbled something along the lines that I agree and about how I can't wait for my next class and such. I passed it back to Gakupo and waited.

Overall, Len didn't seem to send me another note throughout the entire duration of class. I wonder what's up? Was my reply too harsh? Doesn't matter. I was busy working on the booklet when someone tapped my shoulder. I stopped what I was doing and turned around.

"Hey, want to work on this together?"

Have I mentioned how much his smile is really attractive? Because it is.

"Uh...y-yeah! Sure!" I grabbed the booklet, my pencil and eraser and placed them on his desk.

"Can I join you guys? I really don't understand this."

Dammit Len!

"Sure thing, kid," said Gakupo.

I don't think Len approved of that comment, because right now, he's glaring at Gakupo. He moved his desk over and placed his hand on mine. I looked down at our hands and back at him, I retrieved my hand and looked at my work, trying not to see that heartbroken face of his that he usually puts on when I do something like that. Seriously, I'm not interested. I've been hinting that for as long as I can remember.

"You two having a lovers quarrel?"

I looked up. "We're _not _together," I said bluntly.

"Actually...Gumi...I have something I really need to tell you..."

Oh god. Please, PLEASE don't do this Len!

"I-"

_Ring._

GEEZUS, THANK GOD. The bell rang JUST in time! I nodded my head towards Gakupo and smiled at him. I looked over at Len and just gave him a disapproving look. I quickly packed up my things and walked out of the classroom, but someone stopped me.

"Where do you eat your lunch?"

I turned around. "Oh uhm...I usually eat on the third floor near the elevators..." I stared into his blue eyes. "Um, not to be rude or anything but...don't you need to meet your girlfriend at her class and eat lunch with her?"

He raised a brow. "My girlfriend?"

I nodded. "Yeah...Luka...she's your...girlfriend? Isn't she?"

Gakupo laughed. "She's just a friend. Luka and I _aren't _going out."

"That's what they usually say."

He sighed and looked at me. "Alright. We were going out. But she broke it off."

"O-oh..." Damn, that was a surprise.

"Gumi, let's go to lunch. The others are waiting."

"Len," I groaned.

"Listen, Gakupo. It's nice that you're trying to be friendly with my girl and all..."

Wait, did he just say '_my girl_'?

"...but that really isn't necessary. Gumi is fine without you. So if you'll excuse us, we'll be leaving." Len linked his arm around mine and dragged me out of the classroom. I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. However, I do know that I'm going to pretty much break Len's heart once and for all – which is something I'd rather not do, but he's given me no choice. If a guy you're not interested in and only think of as a brother is constantly trying to make a pass at you and is oblivious or ignoring all the hints that you give him to show that you're not interested and he says something like that to the guy you like, you would be pretty mad, right?

We were halfway up the stairs when I stopped him and pulled him down to the lower platform.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know what you're-"

"You _do _know what I'm talking about! You, you went up to the guy _I like _and told him that I'm fine without him? Are you crazy! Listen, I'm not interested in starting a relationship with you, I never had and probably _never will_. I see you as a brother, Len. I'm sorry. I really am." I saw his expression. It hurt. It really did. But I had to say it or he wouldn't of gotten the hint. All two-thousand of them. I turned around and started to walk back down when he yelled something.

"I love you, Gumi!"

My head turned halfway, my eyes looked into his determined eyes. He really is persistent, even after saying that. Man does he have guts.

"I love you. I always have and always will. I-I know that you were never interested since the beginning, but I couldn't just not try."

I couldn't help but smile. "Dammit Len..."

He smiled back at me. "You go get him, Gumi."

"Thanks." I hugged him and gave him a small kiss on his cheek before running off to find Gakupo.

As I rushed down the halls to find Gakupo, I saw him there, standing outside of our classroom.

He noticed me and raised up his hand. "Hey."

I did the same. "Hi."

"What happened to lover boy?"

I laughed. "He's um...well, he confessed but he knew that I would never be interested...we're still friends. And _strictly _friends."

"That's good."

"Why's that?"

"Because I can do this."

Gakupo walked up to me, bent down and kissed me. His lips were soft, as they should be. They also tasted like...mint.

We broke off and we just stared at each other.

"Wait, I have something for you." He turned around and tossed the flap of his messenger bag opened. He reached in and took something out, hiding it behind him as he faced me.

"Well?" I asked jokingly.

The item revealed itself and I was pretty stunned. It was a purple _**flower**_.

"Oh my gosh, Gakupo. That's really pretty..." I said, admiring the delicate _**flower**_.

"I know, it's for you. No matter what, this flower will never die as long as we have each other."

I laughed. "That was really cheesy and corny, you know that?" I smiled as I took the fake _**flower**_ into my hands.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I've been told that I'm a hopeless romantic."

"So, what kind of _**flower **_are these?"

"Camellia**(1)**."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: I wasn't aware that this was going to be like, 10 pages long...but whatever...I felt as though I went off topic a little, but yeah...this took a while. And I'm back into writing fanfics.**

**(1): **Reference to a picture by Haruma High Drop.


	7. Grapes

**Summary: Alphabet theme challenge all focusing on Gumi and Gakupo.**

**~oOo~**

**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

**Gumi x Gakupo**

**Letter: G**

"**Grapes"**

**~oOo~**

"Can I be the first one to say that I've been injured by a **_grape_**?"

Gakupo laughed. He pushed his purple locks behind him and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

"How did that happen?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Well...I was running with a tuba and I slipped on a **_grape_**."

"Why were you running with a tuba?" His fingers made their way to the long strands of green hair that gently placed themselves in front of her shoulders.

"It was my friends birthday today. I walked into her classroom and played happy birthday and ran out." She and Gakupo walked down the grey concrete path, the girl kicked a pine cone but failed to kick it far enough.

"Gumi, you're just too funny."

"It's not funny though! My foot still hurts from that stupid green **_grape_**," she whined.

"Well, it _is _your fault for running in the halls with a tuba, Gumi."

Gumi rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her she said, "you're not helping my situation, Gakupo." She paused and smiled up at him.

He grinned. "Now there's the smile I've been wanting to see all day." He brought her close to him and kissed her head. Gumi giggled.

"Now, how about we go back to my place and eat some _green _**_grapes_**."

She groaned. "PLEASE! No more **_grapes_**!"

The two of them laughed, freaking out some of the by-standers as they walked pass them.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: The getting injured by a grape from running with a tuba is inspired by a true story. My friend is such a troll.**


	8. Hello Kitty

**Summary: Alphabet theme challenge all focusing on Gumi and Gakupo.**

**~oOo~**

**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

**Gumi x Gakupo**

**Letter: H**

"**Hello Kitty"**

**~oOo~**

"Man, she's quite a hassle to take care of..."

"Why's that?"

"All she talks about is **_Hello Kitty_**."

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing?"

"No, but spending an entire day with Iroha will make you hate it, Gakupo."

"Ouch, is it _that _bad?"

"Trust me...it is. Non-stop **_Hello Kitty_**. There's nothing _wrong _with Iroha, really! It's just that there was NOTHING else to talk about other then that."

"Well, what if I told you that on the night of our anniversary, I'm going to be wearing a sexy **_Hello Kitty_** outfit. Will you still hate **_Hello Kitty_**?"

"...I guess I can tolerate the white cat for a few months."


	9. Ice Cream

**Summary: Alphabet theme challenge all focusing on Gumi and Gakupo.**

**~oOo~**

**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

**Gumi x Gakupo**

**Letter: I**

"**Ice Cream"**

**~oOo~**

It was my good friends birthday today. I was actually thinking of spending today with my sweetie, Gumi. But I guess we could spend time at Kaito's party...

"Hey, Gakupo, we should head out now! It'll take us about twenty minutes to reach to the location."

I sighed. "I know, love. Just wait while I get Kaito's present."

"What are you getting him?" asked Gumi.

"_Häagen_-_Dazs_ _**ice cream**_."

My love looked at me like I was crazy and stupid. She placed those attractive arms of hers on her hips and tilted her head at me. My gosh, with that pose and look, I could of taken her then and now, but I restrained myself. It _was _my friends birthday today.

"Are you kidding me? You're getting Kaito _**ice cream**_?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, why not? He love those stuff. Especially if they're _Häagen_-_Dazs."_

Gumi rolled her eyes and shook that pretty green head of hers. Have I mentioned how much I love her green hair? Have I even told her that I love her green hair? I feel like I haven't...I should do that...

"Have I told you thatIlove your green hair?"

"Yes, Gakupo. You've told me this twenty times. Anyways...we really need to get going to Kaito's party." She left and walked into our room.

I should wrap that __**ice cream**__ up.


	10. JackoLantern

**Summary: Alphabet theme challenge all focusing on Gumi and Gakupo.**

**~oOo~**

**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

**Gumi x Gakupo**

**Letter: J**

"**Jack-o-lantern"**

**~oOo~**

I watched my darling girlfriend sitting on the kitchen counter with a giant pumpkin the size of a dumbbell sat in front of her.

"Hey, hey, Gakupo! Look!" She called out enthusiastically. I got up from the couch and walked over to her; my hands gently touched her shoulders as I peeked over her.

"What do you have there?" I asked with a smirk.

"My masterpiece!" She said smugly.

I rolled my eyes and kissed her warm soft cheeks. "And what exactly is this so called masterpiece, my love?"

Her head turned upwards to face me. Her bottom lip stuck out just a bit more than normal and her brows furrowed upwards.

"Gakupo!" She whined, dragging out my name. "It's a _**jack-o-lantern**_! You know, where you decorate neat things in the pumpkin after you scrape off all of its insides; then you put a candle in side and put it out on the porch for Halloween!"

I frowned, but still kept that playful smile. "But Gumi dear...it's still September. You're a month too early my love."

Her beautiful pale face was replaced by a dark pink glow that formed on her cheeks. Her eyes were glossy and wide. "S-shut up!"

I laughed in amusement at my girlfriends' reaction. I hugged her tighter and kissed her.


	11. Kittens

**Summary: Alphabet theme challenge all focusing on Gumi and Gakupo.**

**~oOo~**

**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

**Gumi x Gakupo**

**Letter: K**

"**Kittens"**

**~oOo~**

"Gumi! W-what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Gakupo?"

"Bu-but! You're dressed...like...a..."

"Ha ha. Silly you. Of course I'm dressed like this. Oh! Come to think of it, I have a little surprise for you!"

"A-are those _**kittens**_!?"

"Mhm!"

"T-then...i-is that why you h-have cat ears? A-and a tail!?"

"Well, yeah. I thought I'd welcome our new_ **kittens **_to our home so I put these on. It's been a while since I wore this outfit; the last time was doing a music video**(1)** with Len. It was rather fun actually, and he looked so cute as a stray cat!"

"B-but. Gumi, love. What ever came over you to buy_ **kittens**_? And to dress up like-like that?"

"I told you silly. I wanted our new pets to feel at home!"

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**(1): Ah! It's a wonderful cat life! - it's a cute song.**

**-EPRika-**


	12. Lemonades

**Summary: Alphabet theme challenge all focusing on Gumi and Gakupo.**

**~oOo~**

**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

**Gumi x Gakupo**

**Letter: L**

"**Lemonades"**

**~oOo~**

Two young children carefully walked towards their front lawn with a table.

"Careful, Gumi!"

"I _am_ being careful, Gaku!"

"It's Gaku_po_!"

The little girl shook her head and rolled her large teal coloured eyes. Her unnatural green hair dance in the simple weak breeze of summer.

"It's sooo hot, Gakupo!"

"Don't worry, Gumi! Once we sell enough **_lemonades_ **we can buy one of them fans!" The older boy tossed his purple locks over his shoulder, despite his hair already in a ponytail, it still caused a bit of annoyance to him for he groaned and shook his head.

The two young children set up the table as quickly as possible without hurting themselves. Gumi had ran back inside the house and brought out a sign.

"Come on Gumi! Hurry up or people won't be able to have a drink!" Gakupo huffed. He walked up to the green-haired girl and grabbed the sign from her small hands.

"Hey!"

He rolled his eyes. "You were being slow."

Gumi clicked her tongue. "Was nooot!"

Gakupo placed the sign directly in front of the table, ripping off five pieces of masking tape and stuck the sign onto the table.

"I'll get the pitcher!" Gumi exclaimed.

"No way! It's way too heavy for you Gumi. Let me do it, I'm a boy."

the little girl pouted. Her hands were firmly placed on her hips. "Excuse _me_, Gaku! I can totally carry the pitcher by myself! I don't need your help!"

"Please! It's much too heavy for a girl like you. Just step back and let _me_ carry it, Gumi." He boasted.

The two children continued to argue over who would carry the pitcher.

"What's going on out here?"A woman clad in red walked out of the house and out onto the lawn. She brought her hand up and scratched her head and brushed her short brown hair simutaneously.

"Big sister Meiko! Gaku won't let me carry the pitcher! He said that boys should carry heavy things. Tell him that I can carry the pitcher!" Gumi's small nimble fingers clutched onto Meiko's red skirt.

"Tattle-tale," Gakupo muttered.

"Gakupo, let Gumi carry the **_lemonade_ **pitcher, alright?"

"But-"

"No 'but's, Gakupo." Meiko softly patted Gumi's head and walked back inside the house. Gumi stuck her tongue out at the older boy; Gakupo huffed and crossed his arms in front of him. The young girl ran into the house; moments later, she came back out with the large **_lemonade_ **pitcher. She peeked her head out just a little for the pitcher was much too large for the girl. Some of the **_lemonade_ **spilled onto the dry chipped lawn.

"Be _careful_ Gumi!" Gakupo warned.

"I – _am_!" She struggled.

"You're spilling the_ **lemonade**_, Gumi!" He yelled.

"Oh – be quiet – Gaku!" She screamed back. She shuffled further towards the table but carelessly misjudged the step and fell front first. The pitcher flew out of her small grip and landed on the stone path with a loud 'clunk'; the **_lemonade_ **leaked down the path and went a little to the side as it slowly ran down the grass.

"Gumi!" Gakupo ran up towards the young girl and helped her up. "Gumi! Gumi! Are you alright? Oh no! You have an owie on your knee!"

"Ah! I do..." Gumi examined the scrape on her knee carefully, unlike young Gakupo who walked in circles, muttering frantically at what to do.

"Oh, what are we going to do!? We don't have any _**lemonades **_to sell and you have a boo-boo on your knee!" He mumbled.

"Gaku, stop doing that. You're making me dizzy." Stated the little girl.

"Gumi, Gakupo, are you alright!?"

Gakupo stopped pacing around and looked up, whereas Gumi simply turned her head halfway.

"Big brother Kaito!" They both cried.

"Gumi! What happened?" Kaito quickly went up to the young children and squatted down beside them. Gumi showed him her bruise with a toothy-smile, bragging about how she scraped her knee while carrying the **_lemonad_e **pitcher.

"Come on, let's go inside and disinfect that," said Kaito as he continued staring at the bruise with a frown.

"But, what about the **_lemonade _**stand?" Asked Gakupo.

"And the_ **lemonade**_?" Gumi followed up on the older boys question.

"We can make a new batch. And this time, big brother Kaito will be with you guys." He replied with a goofy grin.

The two children smiled brightly up at Kaito and looked at each other.

"Yay!" Gumi cheered.

"Thanks, big brother Kaito!" Gakupo jumped up and down.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Just a reminder, Gakupo and Gumi are young children.**


End file.
